Various applications are provided in electronic devices. A user may download an application from an application market server to an electronic device, receive an application using a separate path, or produce and install an application in the electronic device. The user may receive a communication service between a service server and the electronic device through the application.
As not only a voice service for transmitting/receiving a voice signal but also various communication services including a multimedia data service, such as a text, a photo, and a moving image, are provided through applications installed in a computer or a portable terminal, network resources for supporting the communication services are required.
In order to efficiently use the limited network resources, there is a need for researches for schemes to predict traffic that occurs due to communication services for various applications and to control a flow of the traffic.